Talk:List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space
Ah... I forgot about the PS3's trophies... dang it... could someone add those up in the template? Don't add another area. Just add them after the Gamerpoints area.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I was kind of hoping we could do this in the left 4 dead wikia style: http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements could we also add a way to show tips underneath the achievements too? I wanted the page to serve as a small guide as well as show all the achievements.- Dpw6, 11:01, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I'll sort a guide and trophy details out aswell, since Im an avid trophy hunter, one problem, the template is locked.- RabidMonkey303 08:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Errors on Achievements page... the "Epic Tier 3 Engineer" gamer points is wrong. It should be 150 points, not 125. Plus why the F**K is it locked? Lame. I'm hating this wikia already and I just started using it a few minutes ago. Things should not be locked in a community based wiki. How do you expect people to want to edit and make this a better site if they can't? :Uh... it's not locked... I think it's your account. Anyway, thank you for pointing that out.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The PS3 version of "Big Spender" requires only 200,000 credits to be spent at the store. Also, I agree with the comment about the L4D layout, it contains more details than what is already displayed within the game (except for the secret ones :]) 04:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Achievement guides Would it be helpful if I wrote up a guide for every achievement? I'd love to do it, and it would get a lot more people whom are interested in the gaming side of necromasacuring to visit the site. I'm running through the game and trying to get the achievements, and I think I can write some tips up for them all. I'd love to do this. It was a long journey I go every achievement but i wish i had it on PS3 so i could get the platinum(i dont know why) post what the hardest achievement to get was.Mine was don't get cocky(secret) I would like some more details about earning the "One Gun" trophy for instance; do i have to start a new game before I can earn the trophy, will simply switching to another weapon at the very beginning of the game (when starting up a already completed game) void my attempt to earn the trophy, does the Plasma Cutter have to be the default weapon or can i use downloaded ones, is it possible to use multiple downloaded Plasma Cutters and still earn the trophy? so on and so forth... For the record i also think it is a good idea for someone to list how to obtain the Trophies/Achievements and how best to earn them. I've tried to start something like that a while ago, but Suntank, one of the admins, thought that each person should think of their own ways to get the achievments/trophies. It's much more satisfing that way. - Tazio1 Dead Space 2 Achivements Here is a link for the achivements for Dead Space 2. http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/dead-space-2/achievements/ Son of Icthar 17:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) 1 thing Just finished the game and got the Survivor Trophy, and it was silver not bronze. Anyway I like this wiki, keep up the good work! 22:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks for mentioning that! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC)